The Next Generation
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Based on the series,'The Next Mutation'. This is a little side story to,'The Gentle'. So you might want to read that one first. Leonardo is determined to teach Venus how to will the sword, but she has a surprise for him that will interfere with his plans.


**The Next Generation**

**A/N: This is a little side story to 'The Gentle'. Hope ya all enjoy it! **

**Summary: **Leonardo is determined to teach Venus how to will the sword, but she has a surprise for him that will interfere with his plans.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** A little Adult content, some violence and pure love. I do not own TMNT: The Next Mutation. 'The Fox Network' does.

--

"Are you ready, Venus?" The only girl turtle nodded looking down at the sharp bladed sword he let her barrow in her hands. She looked a little nervous, Leonardo could tell and he attempted to lift her spirits and confidence in herself.

"Don't worry Venus. You are an excellent fighter. I'm sure you'll do just fine with the sword," he said giving her arm a gentle squeeze. She lifted her chin up, but still looked a little uncertain and shook her head.

"I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you, Leonardo. Maybe this isn't such a bright idea." She attempted to hand him back the weapon, but he shook his head and took her hands and wrapped them around the handle.

"You'll do just fine." He padded her hands before backing away and braced himself with his other sword. Venus lifted hers and they began to circle each other.

Venus made the first move and swung at him. He, barley managed to dodge it and swung back. She ducked just in time and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back in surprise as she came at him again, but he caught her foot in mid air and pushed hit back making her fall flat on her shell, the sword flung out of her hand and he noticed her trying to catch her breath. He went to pick it up and put his swords back in their holsters, then went to her and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her back up and wiped the dust off her shoulder.

"Not too bad for your first try. Do you want to try again?" he asked as she started to leave and looked a little put out. She turned and Leonardo could see in her eyes that she felt like she had failed.

"Maybe some other time Leonardo," she exclaimed sadly and then suddenly smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him and he held her close in return. "Right now, there's something else, I'd much rather be doing." She nuzzled her snout against his and he grinned back as she pulled away.

"I am determined to make a, good swordsmen out of you yet, but that can wait" He snuggled the side of his head against hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way back inside.

Venus now lay in her bed on her side facing Leonardo, who rubbed his fingers gently up and down her arm.

"Leo, um, there's something we need to talk about." She looked away and Leo grew concerned.

"What is it, love? Is there something wrong?" He lifted himself up on an elbow now gazing down at her through worried eyes.

"Well um, you see, I." She sat up and hugged her knees against her chest. Leo sensed the fear in her, sat up as well and leaned back against the wall and wrapped his arm around her while pulling her against his chest and urged her to continue. She smiled at him for the support and nodded wiping the tears away from her eyes and continued. "I'm, I think I'm pregnant. That's why I didn't want to fight you with the sword, and I was frightened to tell you."

"You should've told me, Venus. I could've injured the little one really badly as well as you." Leo grew a little angry. If he had hurt either of them seriously, especially their baby, he would've never forgiven himself.

"I'm sorry Leonardo. Please don't be angry with me. I don't like it when were mad at each other," she pleaded tears still in her eyes. Leo's heart melted and he bracketed her face with his hands and pulled her down so that she was resting the side of her head on his shoulder.

"I don't like it either, Venus. But, I always come away from our fights loving you even more. Always remember that. I love you Venus and that will never change," he said lifting her chin up and placed his forehead lovingly against hers.

"I love you too, Leonardo." She smiled snuggling into his chest. Leo smiled with a feeling of peace and completion in his heart as he petted the back of her head and rested his hand against her plastron.

'I love you too.' He smiled and watched Venus fall asleep before closing his eyes and followed her. Making a silent vow that he would always be there to love and protect his family and he was sure that the others wouldn't let anything happen to Venus or their child either if anything ever happened to him.

**THE END**

**A/N: What did you think? Please let me know. Like everyone else, I just love reviews!**


End file.
